


All Work and No Play Makes Emma a Dull Girl

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma has been focusing a lot on making sure she gets her reports just right. Regina reminds her that there’s more to life.





	All Work and No Play Makes Emma a Dull Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowArk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowArk/gifts).



Emma kept turning it all over in her mind as she climbed the stairs. Did she remember to fill out the UB40 to authorize alcohol purchases on the city dime for the red wine they’d served when they’d inducted the new deputies?

Her entire life had been consumed with year-end reports for the last couple of weeks. Throughout her years as sheriff, she’d managed to screw up her reporting almost every time in some way or another, and she really, really wanted to get it right this time. So she ignored her natural inclination to avoid boring details and buckled down and didn’t focus on anything else to make damn sure she dotted every “i” and crossed every “t” this time. She knew that Regina’s complaints about her terrible job with the paperwork were affectionate, but even being an adorable fuckup got old after a while.

She was so caught up in it that it took her a while to notice that the house was dark and still rather than her family going about normal evening activities. Maybe they were out? Maybe she should have called before she came home. Wait, her new Droid to replace the old iPhone, she had put that on the R2- or was it supposed to go on the D2?

Henry’s room was empty, she half-noticed as she walked past. There was a light on under her bedroom door though, so maybe somebody was in there.

She was so busy wondering whether she had done the NCC1701 to account for shipping evidence out to the crime lab that she was a couple of steps into the room before she realized that she wasn’t alone.

It took another moment after that to recognize Regina.

Hey, Regina was wearing her red leather ja-

Regina was naked except for Emma’s red leather jacket.

And then her brain had caught up with the situation, but also shut completely off.

“Hello, my love,” Regina said.

Emma just blinked.

Regina chuckled. “Too much?”

Emma squeaked out a “No!”

“That’s good,” Regina said. “You sound kind of tense.”

“No!” she squeaked again, totally unconvincingly.

That drew a full-throated laugh. “Emma, you’re so on edge you’re about to sprain something, and you have been for weeks.”

“Just- you know- reports- and- it’s important.” It wasn’t fair of Regina to give her a hard time for something she herself was a stickler about, and it made Emma defensive.

As if she could read her mind, Regina’s voice took on a soothing tone. “It _is_ important, and I love that you’re taking it so seriously and working so hard to do it right.”

The tension drained out of her body. “For you.”

Regina smiled. “You know what else you can do for me?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me help you release that tension,” she said, her voice dropping into the rich, seductive register that always set Emma’s body on fire. “And some of mine.” She crooked a finger.

Emma’s brain was off all over again, but it didn’t stop her from stumbling her way across the room as if pulled by a magnet. She had one knee up on the bed and was cupping Regina’s face in both hands before she really made a conscious decision.

She stopped just before kissing her to murmur, “Missed you.”

“And I missed you. Why do you think I’m wearing this crime against fashion?”

“Not to look sexy?”

“That too,” she conceded.

“Good, because you look really sexy.”

“Could have fooled me,” Regina said with a little playful pout.

“What? Why?”

“It’s taking you an awfully long time to kiss me.”

Emma grinned, then kissed her slow and easy, like a sigh of relief. The next one was a bit more intense as the cumulative weight of weeks of barely seeing Regina caught up with her. She brushed her tongue over the queen’s lips, and hers came out to meet it, and god, how had she gone without this?

As she climbed up completely onto the bed to get closer, her hand brushed the leather of the jacket and she moaned into Regina’s mouth, because fuck, she was _completely naked except for Emma’s jacket_ and it was so hot. 

Emma slid her hands inside the jacket and over smooth skin, over her ribs and up to cup her breasts, and Regina’s pleased “Nnh” had her needing more. She kissed over her chin and down her neck, reveling in the way Regina’s perfume smelled mixed with leather. It got even better when she kissed down onto her sternum and there was warm skin under her lips and the cool leather lapel against her cheek.

Then her lips were on a breast, stroking across a nipple, closing around it and sucking lightly as Regina moaned approval. Her hand found the other breast and started rolling the nipple between her fingertips as Regina’s fingers gripped the back of her head to keep her right there, and god this was so good.

She lost herself in sensation for long moments, sucking one nipple and then the other, eagerly now and always moving to pinch and pull at the one she’d left behind. The feel of Regina and the sound of her murmured encouragement were so good.

But then, mixed with the mingled perfume and leather came the scent of arousal and fuck, Emma needed to get her in her mouth.

When she started to shimmy down Regina’s body, she realized she was still fully dressed, including a leather jacket of her own.

She growled in frustration and sat up to get out of it all, fumbling a little in her hurry. She had started up a muttered litany of “Fuck- god- damn- shit-” because _why_ did she wear everything so damn tight, when suddenly she was totally naked in a puff of purple smoke.

Glancing up, she saw that Regina was on her back now and had opened her legs. She was glistening, and she crooked her finger in invitation again, and Emma was on her belly on the bed in the next second.

She managed not to dive in to her pussy face first—though she wanted to. Instead, she kissed up a taut thigh, loving the softness of Regina’s skin and the firmness of the muscle underneath. But she didn’t linger, moving steadily toward where they both wanted her.

Emma would have been embarrassed at the way her eyes rolled back in her head at sheer joy of Regina’s pussy in her mouth, except that the moan it pulled from Regina’s throat told her the queen wouldn’t exactly be teasing her about it right now.

She reveled in the silky hot wetness of her, stroking her tongue over every bit of her as if to re-memorize her shape and taste, because god damn it had been too long. Gradually, she focused her touches on Regina’s clit, still soft and easy but direct now, and Regina’s, long, low “Yeeeeesssss” in response made her moan against slick flesh.

Reading Regina’s responses, she gradually intensified her touches, a little faster, then a little harder, first a swirl, then a flutter, then sucking. Soon Regina’s fingers were tangled in her hair to keep her in place, and her hips were working up toward her mouth. Emma had wrapped both arms around the queen’s thighs to hold her steady enough to keep stroking, and it couldn’t get any more perfect, except-

Her eyes snapped open to find Regina’s as she let go of one leg and brought her fingers up to trace her entrance.

Regina just bit her lip and nodded, and fuck, that was so hot that Emma was moaning into her pussy again as she slid her fingers inside. The older woman was already so close that she didn’t start slow, but she still pressed deep, loving how she rippled around her like liquid velvet when her fingers were in to the hilt.

The way her “Nnh- mmh- yes- Emma- fuck me- so good,” was coming louder and faster now said she needed more, and Emma was happy to give it, curling her fingers on the out-stroke and sucking steadily at her clit, the muscles of her other arm straining to keep her hips to her mouth as her movement became erratic.

Regina went perfectly still for a moment as she came, and Emma just watched and smiled up at her, loving that she got to make her feel like this.

It was only when Regina melted into the bed, panting, that Emma noticed the jacket was gone.

“You’re cute when you’re confused,” Regina murmured as she looked down her body, pushing a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead. “I magicked it off when it got too hot.”

“Too hot, huh?” Emma said, and had her mouth half way back to Regina’s pussy before fingers caught her chin. She half-whined at the denial.

“Greedy,” Regina teased.

“For your pussy? Always.”

“But I’m greedy too.”

Emma smiled. “Oh yeah? What’d you have in mind?”

Regina’s smile was almost feral. “Bring the harness. And the blue- no, purple toy.”

“Fuck,” Emma moaned, because that was the big one that stretched her so well, and of course Regina knew before even she did that she would want to get fucked until she forgot her own name tonight.

When she straightened up from rummaging in the toy drawer, she saw Regina’s head tilted at an odd angle looking at her.

“What?”

“I do love to look at you from behind. Come here,” she said, rising from the bed and holding her hand out for the toy. “On all fours,” she instructed casually as she tightened the straps with efficient motions.

“So good,” Emma groaned. And it was, so good, perfect really except-

“Can you put the jacket back on?” Suddenly she needed Regina with the strapon and the jacket so much that her clit twitched just thinking about it.

Regina chuckled and had it on again in the next moment with a flick of her wrist. “Like that?”

“Yes.”

“You like seeing me with my cock and your jacket, do you?” And there was that tone in her voice again, low and seductive and demanding and Emma knew just what to do, sinking to her knees in front of her.

Regina raised an impressed eyebrow. “I didn’t even have to ask.”

“When the queen comes out to play? Never.” She leaned forward and teased the tip of the toy with her tongue.

“Good girl,” Regina hummed, stroking her head with her fingertips.

Emma gave a good show, fluttering her tongue up the underside of the toy and then wrapping her lips around it, the discomfort of the size totally worth it for the way it made Regina’s eyes roll back in her head to see her take it. She used her hand to work the base against Regina’s clit in counterpoint to her sucking, and in no time Regina was moaning again.

Then the fingers in her hair tightened again and pulled her head away from the toy. “On all fours,” Regina said again, voice just a little shaky.

Emma grinned and did as she was told. She watched over her shoulder as Regina got up on the bed behind her, but her eyes fluttered shut when she slicked the toy up between her legs, stroking across her clit once, twice, three times-

“Regina,” she groaned.

Then Regina was pushing in so, so slowly, filling her, stretching her, making her feel every inch. When the toy was in to the hilt she stopped, letting Emma adjust, and the sweetness of it made her heart feel as full as her pussy. After a moment Regina started to move, long, full strokes, and fuck, it was so good.

Regina was running soft, warm hands over her as she fucked her slow and deep, stroking her hips and back and ribs and oh, reaching around to pinch her nipples as her motion sped up, and Emma had to drop her head and just moan at how incredible she felt. Even as she moved faster, Regina fucked with metronome precision, in and out and deep- deep- deep, and Emma was delirious with it in no time, her body drifting toward the bed.

When Regina leaned forward to slide her hand down to rub circles on her clit, the feeling of leather on her back and the smell of Regina’s hair falling around them was impossibly good, and Emma’s hips started working back to meet her, needing it harder, faster, more. And Regina gave it to her, staying with her as her motions became random and rhythmless, never stopping her own stroking, biting Emma’s shoulder blade now-

Then Emma was coming, every muscle seizing as she saw white.

When Regina pulled out, Emma melted onto the bed as if the toy had been the only thing holding her up.

“Not so tense now,” Regina murmured, stroking a gentle hand over her back.

“Huh-uh,” Emma agreed.

Regina gave a little chuckle of amusement and leaned down to kiss her cheek before getting up. Emma watched idly as she removed the toy, waved her hand to clean it (she swore magic was more thorough than washing), and put it away.

By the time Regina returned to the bed, she could actually turn over, and she felt pretty proud about that.

Regina slid into bed next to her, tucking her head against her shoulder. “Don’t work so hard,” she murmured.

“Huh,” Emma said. That was a change of tune.

“I mean, to the point that you-” she trailed off, searching for how to phrase it.

“So much that I forget how to person,” Emma finished.

“Yes, that. I love that you want to do it right. I do,” she insisted. “But come home and kiss me once in a while.”

“And fuck you.”

“And fuck me,” she agreed with a chuckle.

“Yes, my queen.”

“Good girl.”  



End file.
